Oncall room
by tvshowaddict
Summary: I wrote this as a missing scene from 7x02 'Selfish'. What happens between walking out of Wilson's office and going to the HR meeting. SMUT, might be OOC - I CHANGED THE CONTENT! REVISED story!


**A.N. Not mine! **

**So I've changed the content and left out practically all the dirty words, but I left the grammatical mistakes just because I wanted to! **

**I was told the characters are to OOC so if you don't like that I advice you not to read it! **

**This is what you get when House is on hiatus and your sleep deprived! **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"If I confirm it, can we leave?" Cuddy asked.

House nodded. "Yes."

She turned to Wilson. "It's true." She told him.

They both looked at him and he raised his eyebrows in suspicion. Cuddy rolled her eyes and turned to House, grabbed his chin and pecked him on the lips.

"I've been more passionate with my great-aunt!" Wilson tells them.

"Mabel?" House asks while raising his arm with his hand up in the air. "Up high!" he says while making the high-five sign. Cuddy stands slightly behind House, smiling at the scene.

Wilson rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Cuddy, who's getting annoyed and doesn't want to be late for their meeting with HR does something that House nor Wilson expected. She puts her hand on House's crotch while looking at Wilson. Both House and Wilson's eyes go wide. Wilson is embarrassed while House just stands there with a smug look on his face.

After a few seconds Cuddy asks, "We done here?" A very serious look on her face.

House gives a slight shake of his head hoping that Cuddy doesn't notice it. But Wilson indicates he believes it and Cuddy pulls her hand back. Without saying anything she turns around and walks out of Wilson's office.

House just keeps standing there, recovering for a minute before he says with a smile, "She didn't even ask me to cough!" then he turns around and walks after Cuddy while telling her, "I think you straightened out my limp a little."

They wait for the elevator to arrive and Cuddy is just glaring at him. While he promised not to tell anyone, he told everyone. House doesn't notice her glaring at him, he's to busy trying to keep the dirty thoughts out of his mind. The fact that she had just groped him didn't do him any good. When the elevator doors opened he gently pushed her in and quickly pushed the button of the floor he wanted to go to then he blocked the button panel so Cuddy couldn't see he had a different floor in mind.

When the elevator opened on the surgical floor Cuddy got out first. When she noticed that they weren't on the right floor she turned to House.

"What are we doing on the surgical floor House?" she asked him with an annoyed look, knowing he was up to something.

House pretended to be surprised. "Wait this isn't the right floor?" he asked.

Cuddy glared at him and pushed past him towards the elevator. Before she could go far though, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to his body.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper, obviously distracted by his close proximity.

A grin appeared on House's face. "I'm trying to get you into an on-call room." he whispered into her ear before gently nipping her lobe.

Cuddy quietly groaned. "House!" This made him grin even more. She put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away.

"C'mon Cuddy!" he told her pulling her close again, this time nuzzling her neck.

"No House, we have a meeting …" she told him softly.

House pulled back from her neck and pulled her hips closer to his, letting her feel how aroused he was.

"You should have thought about that before you groped me in front of Wilson!" he growled as she rolled her hips against his.

Cuddy moaned and pulled his face closer to hers before kissing him hungrily. Their tongues dueled with each other while their hips kept grinding together.

House pulled away first and moved his lips lower towards her neck. He kissed her pulse point which made Cuddy moan loudly. He looked up and smirked at her.

"Now might be a good time to move into that on-call room." He told her while gently tugging on her arm as he moved towards the on-call room.

He knocked and opened the door before anyone could answer, if anyone was in there. Luckily for them there wasn't.

He pulled Cuddy inside then slammed the door shut. He looked over his shoulder towards Cuddy while locking the door. She watched him closely, licking her lips in anxiety.

She knew it was wrong and that they had an appointment but even she had to admit she was turned on by the whole thing that happened in Wilson's office. She hadn't planned on convincing Wilson seeing as he wasn't supposed to know yet, but at the time it felt like that was the only way he would be convinced that she and House were in a real relationship.

House moved towards her and she stepped backwards until her legs hit the small bed. She quickly looked over her shoulder towards the small bed and a grin appeared on her face.

"What?" whispered House, as he saw the grin on her face.

"It's been like forever since I've done it in such a small bed." she told him.

"We'll just have to lie really close together." House told her with a smile.

He was now in front of Cuddy leaning in for a kiss but she quickly spun around and shoved him onto the bed, then took a step back, looking down on him.

"What the …" House said as he watched her take a step back. He quickly sat up, thinking she was going to run, but to his surprise she wagged her finger at him.

"Don't move!" she firmly told him as she began to take off her jacket and started swaying her hips to an imaginary beat.

House's eyes grew wide but he did as he was told, for once. After her jacket had made it to the floor she started unbuttoning her shirt. One by one she undid the buttons from there hole still swaying her hips while looking intensely at House. She noticed he was uncomfortable.

"You okay House?" she sweetly asked him.

His eyes were focused on her hands as they moved towards the top buttons of her shirt the material falling open, her stomach and bra visible to him already. When he didn't say anything she smirked and undid the last button, but she didn't get rid of her shirt just yet. Instead she bent down to meet House's eyes while giving him a perfect view of her cleavage which was still nicely captured in her red lacy bra.

"You enjoying the show?" she asked, her voice heavy with desire.

House could only nod his head in response as he reached out his hands, grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. His head was lying against her stomach while his hands started sliding over her back. She held his head close to her as she felt his fingers quickly undo the clasp of her bra. She looked down on him as he pulled his head backwards a little and looked up at her while he gently slid her bra of her body and carelessly let if fall onto the ground.

"Oh House." she moaned while his hands started roaming her body.

She pulled his head back against her stomach and he started laying gentle kisses all over it. Her head fell backwards as one of his hands gently cupped her behind.

"Your skirt has to go!" he said as he pulled back from her stomach.

He pushed himself off the bed and moved behind her. He let his hands slide from her shoulders down over her back and towards her behind, gently squeezing it again before pulling on the zipper. As soon as her skirt has fallen on the floor he turns her around and kisses her hard. Her hands quickly rid him of his jacket and his shirt and afterwards she drops to her knees working on his jeans' button and zipper. She pulls his jeans and boxers down in one fluid motion and he pulls her up of the ground.

He pushes her down onto the bed. She groans, but he is lying next to her and swallows the noise with a deep kiss. Before she knows it, her panties are gone and they begin their erotic dance. Soon they find the perfect rhythm and they are both panting, close to their high. As her moans become louder he slips one hand in between their bodies, pushing her towards her her peak. He quickly follows after her. Both are groaning and moaning as they ride it out.

House collapses next to her, still trying to catch her breath. They lay still for a while, just enjoying the quietness and each other until they hear voices outside of the door. House doesn't move, but Cuddy panics and quickly gets up from the bed and starts redressing herself. House just watches her and Cuddy is getting annoyed.

"House!" she whispers firmly.

He smirks at her but gets up from the bed and starts getting dressed as well. When they are both decent and ready to leave the on-call room Cuddy turns towards House, grabs his chin and kisses him deeply.

"Thank you!" she whispers when she pulls back. Before House can reply she unlocks the door and walks out yelling "Come on House, we're late for our meeting!" House just shakes his head but smiles as he follows after her to their appointment with HR.

The End!


End file.
